


Since 89

by alienwithamask



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Kaulitzcest - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tokio Hotel - Freeform, Toll - Freeform, Top!Tom, Twincest, bottom!Bill, c'è anche Pumbi, dopo gli altri siti di fanfiction approdo anche qui, non c'era da dirlo ma ok, non so taggare, questa storia risale al 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienwithamask/pseuds/alienwithamask
Summary: Un antico mito giapponese dice che se si vedono due stelle cadere... vuol dire che due innamorati hanno commesso il suicidio e si reincarneranno in gemelli





	Since 89

**Author's Note:**

> *Cough cough*  
> Prova,prova! Funziona questo coso?  
> Ehm... salve! *saluta con la mano*  
> Sì eccomi qui sono l'autrice di questo autentico... scritto apocalittico (Non perché è la fine del mondo... bensì perché causerà la fine del mondo)  
> E' partita male... nel senso che ho dovuto modificare qualcosa per adeguarla alle regole del sito di EFP ma spero mantenga i contenuti  
> La modifica si basa sulla parentela  
> Era partita come una Kaulitzcest vera e propria ma ora... i gemelli non sono gemelli di sangue  
> Bill in questa storia è stato adottato  
> Allora ... I personaggi non mi appartengono (Perché secondo voi se fossero stati miei... avrei perso tempo a scriverci su? Beh... no, avrei già un film da guardare tutto per me *-*) e questa storia non mi fa guadagnare nulla (Eh già D: )  
> Se supererete l'orrore senza che incomba su di voi una catastrofe... ci vediamo nell'angolo autore in fondo

Spesso è facile pensare che la fama sia una cosa meravigliosa  
E' normale esserne invidiosi  
Insomma... tutti i soldi, il mondo ai tuoi piedi, il lusso...  
Invece non è facile  
L'esempio vivente è mio fratello  
La stampa lo vede come un donnaiolo senza scrupoli, un insensibile, un montato  
Lui si mostra indifferente ma io so che gli fa male  
Lo sento dentro  
Tra gemelli è normale  
A volte quando è sovrappensiero... ho paura di ciò che lui possa pensare  
Appena posso provo a coccolarlo  
Gli faccio la cioccolata calda, prendo una coperta e sto con lui sul divano  
Oppure mi stendo accanto a lui e lo abbraccio, lo stringo e lo accarezzo finché non si rilassa  
Adoro quando si addormenta sulla mia spalla o sulle mie gambe mentre gli accarezzo i capelli  
Lui è il mio fratellone, devo evitare con tutto me stesso che gli accada qualcosa

Tom dormiva e io gli poggiai un bacio sulla fronte  
Pumba sembrava annoiato  
"Pumbi! Ti va di fare una passeggiata?"  
*Woof*  
"Shh! Piano" afferrai il guinzaglio e aprii la porta, pronto per andare

Il tiepido sole in via di tramontare, scaldava il mio viso mentre passeggiavo con Pumba  
Era già un bel po' che camminavamo  
A volte è bello scappare dalla routine da celebrità ed essere semplicemente Bill Kaulitz  
Sorrisi mentre prendevo un sorso dal mio frappè e Pumba tirava il guinzaglio per rincorrere una farfalla  
Arrivati al parco gli tolsi il guinzaglio e lo lasciai giocare

"SMETTILA!" mi voltai verso le giostre e vidi due ragazzi  
Uno era bassino con i capelli mori, lisci sulle spalle, indossava una canotta e skinny accompagnati da un paio di sneakers dello stesso colore della canotta  
L'altro aveva dei dreadlocks castani, una T-shirt larga e un paio di jeans accompagnati da un paio di sneakers bianche  
Sorrisi ricordando me e Tom  
I ragazzi si rincorrevano  
Ad un certo punto il ragazzo dai dreads inciampò e l'altro lo raggiunse  
"Stai bene Lu?!"  
"Aia!!" si toccava il gionocchio  
"Ti fa male?"  
In un lampo il ragazzo si rialzò e bloccò il moretto contro un albero  
"Scherzetto!"  
"Stupido mi hai spaventato!"  
"Ti preoccupi per me?"  
"Ovvio, no?" il più bassino arrossì  
"Grazie..."  
Il dreads poggiò le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo spaventato prima di ripetere il gesto in modo più rilassato  
Un sorriso mi apparve sul viso  
"Pumbi" sussurrai "vieni qui" gli rimisi il guinzaglio, i ragazzi meritavano privacy in un momento come quello quindi mi alzai "andiamo a casa"

_24/12/2007_

_Avevamo 18 anni da 3 mesi e 24 giorni  
Nulla era cambiato, i soliti Bill e Tom  
Avevamo festeggiato con Georg e Gustav  
Tom aveva bevuto un po' troppo  
A mezzanotte, dopo gli auguri i due sono andati via  
Feci una doccia, indossai un maglione largo, scuro, che mi arrivava 2 cm dal ginocchio e legai i capelli prima di stendermi sul letto  
Dopo un po' Tom entrò in camera mia e si avvicinò  
"Bibi! Voglio dormire con te"  
"Ok, vieni qui" sapevo che aveva bevuto troppo e quindi non mi dispiaceva stargli accanto, così se avesse avuto bisogno di un'aspirina o di andare a vomitare l'avrei aiutato  
"Bibi..."si stese su di me  
La sua testa nell'incavo del mio collo e le sue braccia che mi avvolgevano  
"Ich liebe dich, Bibi" un bacio sul collo  
Brividi mi percorsero tutto il corpo  
Iniziò a mordere e succhiare la mia pelle  
Un gemito lasciò le mie labbra  
La sua manò scivolò nei miei capelli sciogliendoli  
"Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli" li afferrò alla radice e mi fece piegare il collo, lasciandogli campo libero su più pelle  
Sospirai mentre mi divorava  
I nostri occhi si incontrarono e lui poggiò le sue labbra sulle mie  
Un bacio dolce  
Schiuse le labbra e iniziò a leccare le mie  
...In un attimo a sua lingua era nella mia bocca  
Il mio cuore impazziva nel petto  
Mi spinsi contro di lui e la sua mano mi tirò i capelli scuri facendomi spalancare la bocca  
Mi morse il labbro e io cercai di ricordare come si facesse a respirare  
L'altra sua mano mi accarezzò tra le gambe e il mio bacino scattò in avanti mentre istintivamente mi aggrappai alla sua schiena e gli incatenai le gambe attorno i fianchi  
Un gemito più acuto vibrò nella mia gola  
"Il mio nome, Bill... dillo" un sussurro misto ad un lamento  
"Tom...hng!"  
In quel momento sentii il campanello  
"Non aprire" iniziò a mordicchiarmi l'orecchio mentre sussurrava queste parole  
Lo scansai... "Potrebbe essere importante"  
Era Georg che aveva dimenticato il cellulare  
Restò un po' a parlare e finimmo con l'addormentarci sul divano"_

 

E' un ricordo lontano, sono passati quasi otto anni da quel giorno  
Tom non ricorda, il giorno dopo non ricordava nulla se non tutti i bicchieri che aveva bevuto e le chiacchiere di Georg su quanto fosse bello passare il Natale insieme, le tradizioni ecc.  
Io ricordo molto bene... non l'ho mai dimenticato  
Ho imparato a conviverci come se fosse stato un sogno  
Tom successivamente ha conosciuto Ria  
E io sono andato avanti...  
Fin da quando sono nato ho imparato a convivere con i miei drammi  
Mia madre Alexandra e Simone, la mamma di Tom, sono sempre state grandi amiche e decisero persino di partorire lo stesso giorno  
Quel 1° settembre dell'89 io e Tom siamo venuti al mondo insieme  
Tutto è cambiato quando all'età di 3 anni, mentre partivamo per il mare, la mia famiglia è morta in un incidente d'auto...  
L'unico superstite ero io  
Simone mi ha adottato e cresciuto come un figlio suo  
Per questo io e Tom veniamo considerati i gemelli Kaulitz

Non sono mai stato innamorato  
Il mio psicologo dice che probabilmente io sia attaccato a un qualcosa di passato e che non ho superato...  
Ne ho passate tante  
A me sta bene tutto finchè Tom è felice  
Infondo posso coccolarlo e stare con lui... come fratello  
Immerso nei miei pensieri non mi ero reso conto che avevamo superato casa nostra da un pezzo  
"Scusa Pumbi" sorrisi e ci incamminammo verso casa

Arrivati per il vialetto mi accorsi che le luci erano spente... impossibile che Tom stesse ancora dormendo  
Mi chiesi perché non avevo ricevuto il solito messaggio o chiamata in cui mi chiedeva dove fossi e quando sarei tornato  
Entrai e accesi la luce... Tom non era sul divano  
"Tom?" nessuna risposta  
Il suo celluare era a terra, lo schermo un po' lesionato  
"Che cavolo...?" iniziavo a preoccuparmi "Tom?"  
Non era in camera sua, che per altro era un casino  
Non era nè in bagno, nè in cucina...  
Iniziai ad andare in panico  
Salii sulla terrazza e lo trovai lì, all'angolo, seduto a terra che si teneva le gambe contro il petto  
"Tom? Che succede?" mi abbassai davanti a lui  
I suoi occhi erano arrossati e si sentiva odore di alcol  
"Tom rispondimi" il suo sguardo vuoto si incatenò al mio  
"Bill... che ore sono?" sembrava intontito... evidentemente non era del tutto sobrio  
"Sono le 7 di sera"  
"Oh..." si alzò ma barcollava leggermente  
A passo strascicato si trascinò verso le scale che davano al piano di sotto e successivamente verso la porta di casa  
"Dove vuoi andare?"  
"Vado a fare un giro in moto"  
"No, tu non vai da nessuna parte" gli bloccai un polso  
Quando non riusciva a metabolizzaare gli eventi, saliva in sella alla sua moto e partiva  
"Fottiti Bill"si liberò e aprì la porta  
Con un balzo lo scostai e la chiusi a chiave  
"Dove vuoi andare in questo stato? Vuoi ucciderti?"  
Solo in quel momento osservandolo notai le nocche livide e sanguinanti  
Gli presi le mani  
"Che hai fatto Tom?"  
"Che t'importa? Lasciami andare" mi sentivo malissimo  
Non riuscivo a sopportare l'idea che Tom si autodistruggesse  
"Ho detto di no! Non facciamo una sceneggiata e NON FARE IL BAMBINO!"  
I suoi occhi si scurirono e in un secondo ero contro la parete  
Il suo corpo schiacciato al mio e un suo pugno sulla parete, esattamente accanto alla mia testa  
"TU NON SAI CHE COSA VUOL DIRE!" mi urlò contro "Tu... tu sei amato da tutti, la stampa non ti dà contro, non hai una ragazza a cui pensare e che dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per lei... lei ti molla... TU NON LO SAI!"  
Il cuore mi batteva fortissimo  
"NON SEI L'UNICO CON DEI PROBLEMI TOM!" lo guardai negli occhi...  
Lui era come un fratello per me... anzi... eravamo gemelli  
"Tom calmati, vedrai che si risolverà tutto"  
"NO!" urlò  
Abbassò lo sguardo "no..." sussurrò  
"Hey... io ci sono..." sussurrai a mia volta  
In un secondo le sue labbra erano sulle mie  
Era un bacio rabbioso, pieno di angoscia e di bisogno  
Una ricerca d'affetto  
Si staccò e mi prese il viso in una sua mano premendo sulle guance  
Si avvicinò di nuovo e mi baciò ancora  
Rimasi immobile  
Se questo lo faceva sfogare io l'avrei fatto continuare  
Infilò la lingua e io lo ricambiai in pieno  
Si staccò per riprendere fiato e sussurrò "...non lo sai"  
Riprese a baciarmi e mi infilò una mano sotto la maglietta, sfiorandomi il torace e risalendo al petto  
Sospirai di piacere durante il bacio e gli poggiai una mano sulla nuca per avvicinarlo... perché ora?  
Non volevo avere futuri problemi... dopo otto anni la storia si ripete... non voglio afrontare un'altra serie di sofferenze per cercare di dimenticare  
Il mio corpo lo cercava  
Bramava quel contatto  
Mi feci forza e lo scansai  
"Tom... che stiamo facendo?"  
Mi fissò  
"Non possiamo..." mi spostai e mi incamminai per il corridoio lasciandolo lì

_Gemelli Bill... siete gemelli_

Questo pensiero continuava a girare e girare nella mia testa

Passarono due settimane e Tom si era portato a casa una ragazza diversa ogni sera  
Faceva sesso con loro e poi le mandava via e se provavano a restargli accanto lui le feriva con insulti e spezzava i loro cuori  
Era cambiato  
Non era il dolce Tom di sempre... con il cuore tenero  
Musicalmente era mutato, suonava note violente non appena prendeva in mano una chitarra  
Si era preso un sacco da boxe e l'avevo visto prenderlo a pugni per sfogarsi molte volte  
Era bellissimo mentre sforzava il suo corpo per aumentare sempre di più i pugni  
I capelli gli ricadevano dalla coda a ciocche scomposte  
La pelle luccicava  
... Una visione splendida  
Georg e Gustav iniziavano a preoccuparsi  
Volevo tanto sfogarmi con loro ma non sarebbe stato il caso  
Una sera Tom tornò verso le 3 e lo sentii entrare in cucina per bere qualcosa  
In tutto questo tempo era stato freddo con tutti  
Mi mancavano i nostri momenti  
Entrai in cucina anch'io  
Mi fissò e poi si avviò verso la porta  
"Tom..." gli bloccai un polso "ti prego parlami..."  
"Che vuoi?"  
"Mi manchi... mi manchi cavolo!" sentii una morsa allo stomaco e gli occhi bruciare mentre gli dicevo queste parole  
Rimase immobile  
"Tom... ti prego dì qualcosa..."  
Speravo di sentire un « Va tutto Bibi » ma non si espresse  
Si scansò e andò via  
Le lacrime lasciarono i miei occhi  
"Mi manchi" sussurrai

***

Faceva caldissimo  
Sembrava di stare nel deserto  
Avevo gonfiato una piscinetta per Pumba e lui ci sguazzava contento  
Sentivo Tom usare il sacco  
Faceva bene in parte, poteva sfogarsi  
Ero steso sul divano e avevo un caldo e una sete assurda  
Ma ero troppo pigro per andare a prendere dell'acqua in frigo anche se ci volevano solo pochi passi  
Vidi Tom uscire dal corridoio ed entrare in cucina  
Aprì il frigo e afferrò una bottiglia d'acqua  
Era sudato  
I capelli legati con alcune ciocche sulla fronte  
Petto nudo  
I pantaloni della tuta larghi con in cavalo basso gli lasciavano vedere il bordo dei boxer  
Alcune goccie d'acqua scivolarono dalle sue labbra e percorsero tutte le insenature dei muscoli fino ad arrivare ai boxer  
La mia gola si fece ancora più secca  
Il caldo di prima era niente rispetto a quello che provavo ora  
Posò la bottiglia e si passò una mano sul torce e lo stomaco per toglire in parte l'acqua  
"hm..." un lamento lasciò le mie labbra  
Chiusi gli ochi per fargli pensare che stessi dormendo  
Sentii i suoi passi allontanarsi e li riaprii  
Ok, pigrizia o meno dovevo fare una doccia ghiacciata... SUBITO

Più i giorni passavano  
Più era raro sentire la voce di Tom

Non riuscivo ad andare avanti così  
Cosa poteva farlo tornare come prima?  
Ria!  
Decisi di andare da lei

Bussai alla porta e lei aprì  
"Bill?!" assunse un'espressione stupita  
"Sì, scusami, disturbo?"  
"No, certo che no, entra"  
Entrai e lei mi fece accomodare  
"Posso offrirti qualcosa?"  
"No, grazie, sono qui per parlare"  
"... dimmi"  
"Tu amavi Tom... perché l'hai lasciato? Non vorresti tornare con lui?"  
"Mi dispiace Bill... vedi, sono stata chiara con lui... la vostra vita è molto movimentata e dopo che siete partiti ho conosciuto un ragazzo... lui era gentile e tanto carino e dopo un po' mi sono accorta di essermene innamorata... mi dispiace davvero tanto" era seriamente dispiaciuta e capivo che era stato brutto anche per lei dover lasciare Tom  
"Capisco..."  
"Digli che gli voglio bene... e che spero riesca a capirmi"  
"Lo farò" mi alzai e lei mi accompagnò alla porta  
"Bill" mi voltai  
"E' molto fortunato ad avere te..." sorrisi e mi incamminai verso l'auto

Tornai a casa e non appena entrai in salotto, trovai Tom con 2 ragazze  
"Buon pomeriggio" le due ragazze mi fissarono e sorrisero prima di parlare all'unisono  
"Buon pomeriggio Bill" e iniziarono a ridere  
"Tom... dovrei parlarti"  
"Non vedi che sono impegnato?"  
"Adesso!" fissai le due per far capire loro che dovevano andare via  
"Noi andiamo Tom... vieni Bea" e uscirono  
Tom mi guardò e poi si alzò per andarsene  
Lo fermai  
"Tom... sono andato da Ria oggi" si votò a fissarmi "Mi ha detto tutto... mi dispiace di ciò che vi è accaduto... mi ha chiesto di dirti che lei ti vuole bene, che spera tu riesca a capire"  
"Capire?! Lei si è innamorata di un altro... cosa avevo di sbagliato io?!"  
"Nulla Tom... tu sei perfetto. Non puoi controllare i sentimenti, si è avvicinata ad un altro a causa della vostra distanza..."  
"Sì... beh ormai io non l'amo più... potevi risparmiarti il viaggetto da lei" si voltò per andarsene ma lo fermai  
Era diventata una routine, lui si voltava e io lo bloccavo  
"Tom... ti prego, sorridi... voglio vederti felice come prima, voglio sentirti scherzare con Georg e prendere in giro Gustav mentre dorme... voglio vederti giocare con Pumba e venirmi a rovinare i capelli prima di un photoshoot... voglio il vecchio Tom" una lacrima solcò la mia guancia  
Lo sentii sussultare  
"Sono io Bibi" si avvicinò e mi asciugò la lacrima con un pollice mentre mi accarezzava la guancia "Sono sempre io... stavo male"  
Lo strinsi "Perché non me l'hai detto? L'avevi promesso"  
"Lo so Bill... mi dispiace averti messo da parte... dovevamo affrontare questa cosa insieme"

_2003_

_Avevo 14 anni  
A scuola mi trattavano male  
Alcuni ragazzi mi picchiavano e i professori non facevano nulla  
Loro stessi non volevano farmi lezione per via del mio aspetto fisico  
Non avevo detto nulla a Tom  
Un giorno, dopo la mensa andai a vomitare  
Ero solito farlo e uno dei ragazzi che mi picchiava era lì, iniziò a dire che non meritavo di esistere, che quelli come me erano feccia e iniziò a picchiarmi  
Qualcuno doveva aver detto a tutti che c'era un rissa in bagno, perchè in breve tempo tutti erano lì  
Ad un certo punto Tom spuntò dalla porta e si mise in mezzo  
Con un calcio sul retro del ginocchio il tipo finì a terra e Tom si gettò su di lui iniziando a riempirlo di pugni  
"Come cazzo ti permetti di toccare mio fratello!"  
Una raffica di pugni si gettò sul mio aggressore  
"Non è tuo fratello"  
"Io ti faccio il culo, sei morto!"  
Ormai il tipo era una maschera di sangue  
"Fermo Tom!"  
Gli afferrai un spalla ma lui non si fermava  
Ad un certo punto il tipo reagì dando una ginocchiata a Tom nello stomaco  
Tom si piegò e iniziò a tossire  
"Tom!"  
Corsi nella sua direzione gli presi il viso tra le mani  
"Tom!!"  
Era diventato pallido e tossiva  
"Non è altro che un finocchio di merda"  
Si alzò e un'altra scarica di pugni parti dalle sue mani  
"Ti prego Tom... smettila" iniziai a piangere  
Non volevo che Tom rischiasse di farsi del male...  
Tom si fermò e venne ad abbracciarmi  
"Shh Bibi" mi accarezzò i capelli con le mani che tremavano un po'  
Erano livide  
"Shh... è tutto finito Bibi"  
Lo portai in infermeria  
"Bill... da quanto tempo? Da quanto sei diventato bulimico? E da quanto ti picchiano?"  
"Sono 2 mesi che il gruppo dei ragazzi mi trotura e... un mese e mezzo da quanto ho iniziato a... vomitare"  
Mi afferrò la mano destra e se la portò sul cuore  
"Non farlo più... ti prego. Promettimi che quando starai male o avrai dei problemi me lo dirai... ci diremo sempre tutto e lo affronteremo insieme... perchè noi siamo fratelli"  
"Promesso"  
Mi fece spazio sul lettino e mi abbracciò dandomi un bacio sulla fronte_

 

Non avrei più permesso un'infrazione alla promessa  
Ci eravamo sempre sostenuti in un modo o in un altro  
E l'avremmo sempre fatto  
"Tom... Ich liebe..."  
"Shh" le nostre labbra si unirono  
Era un bacio soffice come quelli innocenti tra ragazzini  
Ce li davamo sempre da bambini  
Il bacio della buonanotte  
Soffice e morbido  
Ci stavamo sfiorando appena  
Schiusi gli occhi e lo fissai  
Mi baciò più convinto questa volta  
Risposi al bacio premendo di più le mie labbra sulle sue  
Stemmo così per un po' finchè Tom non leccò il contorno delle mie labbra  
Le schiusi e gli permisi di entrare  
Iniziò ad accarezzare la mia lingua e io cercavo la sua con urgenza non appena si scostava  
Diventò più carico, le bocche aperte e tanta saliva  
Un bacio bagnato e pieno di esigenza  
Le mie mani erano sulla sua nuca per spingerlo più vicino  
Le sue erano sui miei fianchi  
Non mi ero reso conto di essere contro la parete finchè non ci sbattei contro e mi ci appoggiai con la schiena mentre le mie gambe si chiusero contro i suoi fianchi  
Ero aggrappato alla sua schiena mentre stavamo pomiciando contro la parete  
Ad un certo punto la sua bocca scese sul mio collo ed io mi lasciai sfuggire un gemito mentre lui lasciava un succhiotto  
Le sue mani mi tenevano il sedere e lo stringevano mentre la sua bocca risaliva per ricongiungersi alla mia  
"Bill... andiamo in camera" ci tenemmo nella stessa posizione mentre Tom camminava verso la sua camera  
Ci mettemmo un po' per arrivarci perchè non potevamo trattenerci dal baciarci e ogni parete diventava un punto d'appoggio per fermarci  
Entrammo e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un calcio  
Mi stese sul letto  
Tolsi le scarpe e i calzini

La camera di Tom...  
Molte ragazze sono state qui in questo periodo  
Tutte non hanno fatto altro che urlare  
Le sentivo anche dal terrazzo  
Tom è sempre stato un grande amatore  
Ria è sempre stata molto soddisfatta di come è a letto  
Eccitante da morire  
Una goduria inimmaginabile  
Così veniva definita un'esperienza con lui...

Ora che ero lì mi resi conto che in realtà avevo deiderato da sempre questo momento  
La sua mano si infilò sotto la mia canotta e iniziò a stuzzicare il capezzolo sinistro dove si trovava il piercing  
Era quello più sensibile  
Sospiravo sotto il suo tocco mentre lui mi mordeva il collo dolcemente  
"Tom..." si fermò per fissarmi "Trattami come le ragazze..."  
Capì che intendevo che lui mi trattasse come quelle tipe che urlavano e sorrise riprendendo a mordermi con più foga  
In un attimo la mia canotta era a terra e la sua bocca era sul capezzolo mentre con la mano era passato all'altro  
Lo mordeva e lo succhiava e io gemevo  
La mano scese a sbottonarmi gli skinny  
Mi baciò di nuovo mordendomi il labbro prima di iniziare a baciarmi il torace  
Gli skinny finirono sul pavimento  
Allargai le gambe e le misi sui suoi fianchi  
I nostri bacini strusciarono  
Gemetti  
Tom era in ginocchio e io leggermente sollevato  
La mia testa arrivava sul suo inguine  
Lo fissai mentre si toglieva la maglietta  
Il suo corpo era splendido  
Gli baciai lo stomaco mentre lui mi fisava dall'alto  
Gli sbottonai i pantaloni e glieli abbassai  
I suoi boxer scuri erano tesi  
Alzai lo sguardo verso di lui  
"Bill... non forzarti troppo a fare cose che non..."  
"Shh! Sono io che voglio farlo... ho aspettato tanto"  
Pogiai le mie labbra dove il tessuto era più teso  
Iniziai a leccare quel punto e ad ansimarci sopra  
Feci scendere le mie mani dalla sua schiena e gli abbassai i boxer  
Era duro  
Sorrisi pensando che la causa di quel suo stato fisico fosse mia  
Poggiai le labbra sulla punta e poi iniziai a girarci attorno con la lingua  
Lui mi fissava  
Desidevo un sacco sentirlo gemere  
Lo feci scivolare tutto dentro, mi arrivava in gola  
Era un po' complicato ma volevo farlo  
Le mie mani erano sul suo sedere e lo spingevano in avanti  
Mi piaceva poter fare un cosa del genere  
Lo cacciai e gli succhiai un testicolo mentre lo stimolavo con la mano  
Un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra  
Leccai tutta l'asta e poi lo presi di nuovo in bocca  
Le sue mani scivolarono tra i miei capelli  
Alzai lo sguardo e vidi la sua testa leggermente inclinata all'indietro e il labbro inferiore tra i denti  
Il suo bacino veniva incontro alla mia bocca e le sue mani mi tiravano i capelli e mi dettavano il ritmo  
Improvvisamente abbassò la testa e alcune ciocche gli caddero scomposte  
Il suo volto era contratto in una smorfia tesa mista a piacere  
La sua bocca formò una "0" perfetta  
Mentre ormai si spingeva nella mia bocca con un ritmo frenetico  
Strinsi leggermente gli occhi  
"Ah... Hmm!" quei suoni dalle sue labbra  
Lo fissai mentre il suo viso trasmetteva piacere  
Fece per staccarsi ma io lasciai che si svuotasse nella mia bocca mentre gemeva  
Ingoiai  
"Bill..."  
Uscì dalla mia bocca, scalciò definitivamente via jeans e boxer e si stese su di me iniziando a baciarmi con foga  
"Bill... non puoi capire... ho una voglia matta di sentirti urlare il mio nome mentre ti sbatto su questo letto... voglio lasciarti senza voce"  
Era bravo con le parole, eccitante da morire  
Violento... dolce... qualunque metodo avrebbe utilizzato sarebbe stato perfetto  
Lui era Tom  
Ero sicuro che non avrei urlato troppo... insomma le donne sono esagerate  
Gli tirai i capelli e gli morsi il labbro  
Una scia di baci scese fino ad arrivare all'ombelico  
La sua lingua iniziò ad entrare ed uscire  
Mi tolse i boxer e li gettò a terra  
Eravamo nudi  
Mi fissò ed io mi sentii in imbarazzo  
"Sei perfetto" mi sussurrò all'orecchio  
Iniziò a baciarmi ovunque  
"Bellissimo"  
Sentivo le farfalle nello stomaco  
Si avvicinò di nuovo a me e mi morse il labbro  
"Stanotte sei solo mio"  
Mi baciò e infilò due dita nel bacio  
Ci passavamo le lingue sopra e poi le facevamo incontrare  
Si staccò dal bacio ed io continuai a succhiare le dita  
"Ora... rilassati" sfilò le dita dalla mia bocca e mi baciò  
Un lamento lasciò le mie labbra quando mi sentii penetrare dal primo dito  
"Shh... rilassati Bill" le sue labbra si poggiarono sulla mia fronte  
Era fastidioso  
Iniziò a muovere il dito  
Poco a poco mi abituai alle successive dita... 1, 2, 3  
"Va tutto bene, stai andando benissimo" le sue labbra sfioravano il mio orecchio  
Il mio corpo andava incotro alle sue dita  
Le dita lunghe di Tom... dentro di me  
Si arricciavano e andavano a fondo facendomi gemere  
Avevo letto molte cose scritte dai nostri fan, visto molte immagini  
Ricordo di una fan fiction molto ben scritta che raccontava di una notte con Tom...  
Fu... imbarazzante  
Piano a piano avevo iniziato a sentirmi attratto maggiormente da lui... ed ora che ero qui, sotto di lui mentre le sue dita andavano veloci e la mia voce suonava nell'aria... mi sentivo bene  
Era come se stessi facendo l'unica cosa importante per me, meglio di cantare, meglio di vincere i premi... stavo amando Tom e lui stava amando me  
Anni interi a soffocare la gelosia per ogni ragazza che metteva piede a casa nostra  
Ora erano nulli  
Tom voleva me  
Non ne potevo più, lo volevo dentro di me  
"Tom... ti prego...ah!" lui sorrise e rimosse le dita  
Posizionò meglio le mie gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e entrò dentro di me con una spinta  
Urlai... fu un dolore assurdo  
Strinsi gli occhi e cercai di rilassarmi  
"Sei perfetto... così... piacevole" mi baciò una guancia  
Mi accarezzò e iniziò a baciarmi dolcemente  
Sapevo che con le ragazze era più violento... e anche se gli avevo chiesto di esserlo anche con me, lui non l'aveva fatto  
Stava rispettando i miei tempi e faceva tutto solo per il mio piacere  
Anche in un momento come questo voleva proteggermi  
Iniziò ad accarezzarmi e a baciarmi  
Con una mano stringeva il lenzuolo  
Si tratteneva dall'essere violento  
Nelle mie fantasie più perverse... ero legato... ero un oggetto per lui  
E mi piaceva  
Ma comprendevo che la nostra prima volta doveva essere per entrambi un momento dolce...  
Prima volta... e se fosse stata l'unica?  
Se da domattina sarà come prima?  
No, Tom non è così...  
"Smettila di pensare Bill..." mi poggiò le labbra sul collo  
Approfittai di quel momento per ribaltare la situazione e mettermi su di lui  
Mi fissò stupefatto  
Mi sentivo in imbarazzo... insomma... dovevo muovermi io  
Le mie mani premevano sulle spalle di Tom  
Iniziai a muovermi su di lui  
Piano, ad un ritmo lento  
Tom chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro  
Le sue mani si ancorarono ai miei fianchi e la sua testa premeva sul cuscino  
Iniziai ad andare più veloce e Tom applicò maggiore pressione sui miei fianchi  
Rallentai ancora  
Veloce... lento... veloce  
Volevo torturarlo  
"Bill... hmm... non giocare con me"  
Mi abbassai per mordergli il labbro e lui sorrise  
Iniziò a venirmi in contro e mi sfiorava più a fondo  
Lo sentivo a fondo dentro di me  
Ansimavo e cercavo di non urlare  
Mi afferrò per i fianchi e si mise seduto mentre mi dettava il ritmo spingendomi su di lui  
Le mie mani si aggrapparono alla sua schiena e non potei non graffiargliela  
I nostri nasi premevano l'uno accanto all'altro  
Le bocche spalancate rilasciavano ansimi e gemiti  
"TOM! AH!"  
Mi inarcai  
Le sue labbra arrivarono al mio collo e lo sentii mordere per soffocare un verso di maggiore intensità  
Incatenammo gli sguardi  
Tom continuava a spingere e la sua voce mi riempiva la testa  
Anche la mia lasciava la mia bocca involontariamente  
Sentivo di essere al culmine nel momento in cui sfiorò il mio punto  
Le mie unghie si piantarono nella sua schiena  
Continuò a spingere su quel punto  
Mi inarcai e urlai il suo nome mentre venivo  
Un'altra spinta e i suoi denti entrarono nel mio collo per soffocare un urlo  
Rianemmo abbracciati in quel modo per un po'  
Tom baciò il punto dove aveva morso con forza maggiore e sorrise  
Uscì dal mio corpo e un po' mi sentii vuoto  
Ci stendemmo  
La mia testa sul suo petto  
Non potevo desiderare altro  
Mi addormentai cullato dal suo cuore che batteva con il mio

Un raggio di sole mi fece aprire gli occhi  
Pigramente mi misi a sedere  
Immediatamente notai l'assenza di Tom  
Mi infilai i boxer e andai a controllare stanza per stanza  
Non era da nessuna parte  
La moto non c'era e il suo cellulare era sul comodino  
No... non poteva essere  
Forse era uscito per fare qualcosa  
Aspettai ma fu vano  
Tornò a casa e non mi degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo

_Sciocco_ ... mi aspettavo troppo da lui  
Era stato solo un impulso  
 _Solo sesso_   
Sorrisi... _stupido_   
Alcune lacrime tradirono il mio sorriso solcendomi le guance  
Mi rifugiai sotto la doccia  
L'acqua mi accarezzava  
Dovevo togliermi il suo odore dal corpo  
Uscii dopo un po' e mi guardai allo specchio  
I fianchi lividi  
I segni dei morsi e dei succhiotti  
Avrei avuto quel maledetto ricordo per tutta la vita  
Passai tutta la giornata a piangere e il giorno dopo nello stesso modo  
Erano le 3 del pomeriggio e di Tom nessuna traccia  
Mi feci una doccia per rinfrescarmi  
Entrai in salotto e notai un bigliettino sul tavolo

**_"Stavi facendo la doccia e ho preferito non entrare... non credo ne sarei uscito  
Ti sto immaginando nudo sotto l'acqua e mi sento un maniaco :P  
So che hai pensato male  
Volevo vedere cosa avresti fatto se per una giornata io ti avessi ignorato  
Sono felice che non mi hai mandato a quel paese  
Non prendere impegni per stasera..._**

**_Tom "_**

Sorrisi  
Ed io che avevo dubitato di lui  
Accanto al biglietto c'era una busta con dei dolci e un frullato dello Starbucks

Aspettai con ansia la sera  
Indossai un paio di skinny neri, una camicetta larga, scarpe nere e il mio Fedora  
Sorrisi guardandomi allo specchio  
Pumba sul letto mi guardava  
"Stasera sono così felice!"

*Driin*

"Arrivo!" mi fiondai ad aprire  
Un enorme mazzo di rose rosse giaceva sul tappetino  
Le afferrai e notai un bigliettino

**_"Così fragili e perfette  
Ti ricordano qualcuno?  
Prosegui sul sentiero principessa..."_**

Notai petali di rose sul vialetto  
Sorrisi e iniziai a seguirli  
Camminai per un po' e raggiunsi una macchina scura  
Accato un tipo vestito di nero  
"Prego signore"  
Entrai in macchina... champagne e cioccolatini  
Un altro biglietto

**_"Sai... spesso ripenso ai vecchi tempi  
Il nostro successo  
Tutto è futile davanti a quello che provo per te  
Il mio cuore è come una camera piena di foto... e sono tutte tue_**

**_((♥))... Batte 483 volte al secondo grazie a te "_**

Sorrisi... era un messaggio dolcissimo  
La macchina si fermò in mezzo alla strada  
Non capivo cosa fare...  
Scesi e camminai per un po'  
C'era un piccolo albergo che dava sulla spiaggia...  
Entrai

"Buonasera, posso aiutarla?"  
"Ehm..." la ragazza alla reception sorrideva e aspettava una mia risposta  
"Ehm... Sì, camera... 483" fu la prima cosa che mi venne in mente rileggendo il biglietto  
"Attenda... signor... Kaulitz?"  
"Sì, sono io" fornii i documenti e la donna mi rilasciò la chiave  
Arrivai al quarto piano, camera 483  
Aprii la porta e non c'era nessuno  
Petali d rosa su tutto il letto e sul pavimento  
Li seguii fino al balcone  
Lo aprii e non potei non spalancare la bocca  
Si vedeva tutta la spiaggia piena di candele che formavano la scritta "Ti amo da morire ♥"  
Lacrime di gioia lasciarono i miei occhi  
Tom apparve dopo un po' sulla spiaggia con in mano un megafono  
"BILL! TI AMO!" lo fissai e ridacchiai "SEMBRO UN DEFICIENTE CHE URLA CON UN MEGAFONO DI NOTTE SULLA SPIAGGIA! ANZI LO SONO!"  
Sorrisi mentre non riuscivo a smettere di piangere  
"MA LO FACCIO PERCHE' TI AMO!"  
"SEI PAZZO!" urlai dal balcone  
"SI, E SE NON SCENDI SUBITO POTREBBERO DENUNCIARMI PER DISTURBO DELLA QUIETE PUBBLICA! MI AVRAI SULLA COSCIENZA!"  
Corsi giù per le scale e raggiunsi la spiaggia  
Lui era lì... ed era bellissimo  
Gli corsi incontro e lo abbracciai  
"Ti amo Tom" mi strinse  
Ci baciammo e partirono i fuochi d'artificio  
Aveva mischiato le cose romantiche dei film che mi piacevano  
Mi aveva regalato un trattamento da principessa... anche se lui odiava quei film  
Stavo provando tutti quei sentimenti che volevo  
Cercavo l'amore magico... da sogno  
E Tom rispettava i canoni  
Cenammo sulla spiaggia e facemmo sesso in camera  
Questa volta aveva anche le manette  
Urlai come non mai in vita mia...  
Fu la nottata migliore della mia intera esistenza...

 

Chi sono io?  
Bill Kaulitz... il famosissimo cantante dei Tokio Hotel  
Ma ciò che davvero importa... sono il ragazzo di Tom Kaulitz... l'unica persona al mondo che si è preso il mio cuore  
Lo amo dal 1° settembre del 1989... quando Alexandra e Simone... ci hanno regalato la vita

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm.. congratulazioni!  
> Hai letto questo scempio e sei sopravvissut*  
> Io autrice dono a te la medaglia al valore per... grande forza psiologica  
> E nervi d'acciaio  
> Ringrazio coloro che hanno letto questa storia  
> Regalo dei biscotti a tutti quelli che mi insulteranno o mi malediranno tramite recensione (no davvero, ho bisogno di sapere cosa ne pensate... perché se sono negata come scrittrice... la smetto)  
> E spero di rincontrarvi alla prossima apocalisse zombie


End file.
